WTF Just Happened?
by KochanMikono
Summary: Slash! What happens when two people apparate to the same place at the same time? A 7th year story centered around Harry and Draco. Also included: RWHG, and probably some other people, too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did there would be movies of all my favorite fics. As it is, you don't see any Not Myself movies, and so you can guarantee that I is not owning Harry Potter. I'm not making any money (and I don't just mean with this!) 

This is the beginning to a new fic bad Kochan. Work on your first one! Currently called "WTF is going on?" though its subject to change.

Thanks to my older sister who wrote the intro. (the first section)

* * *

Chapter one:

* * *

A standard day in students' lives, an afternoon spent in homework and studies. The room is a restful combination of cool blue and warm wood; bronze accents provide a bright spot here and there among the furniture. The chairs do not invite lounging - their form is dictated by function, and there is no napping in this room. An air of studiousness pervades the room. 

The room is filled with tables worn smooth by generation of youthful studies. A fire keeps the room warm without being overly relaxing, contributing to the scholarly atmosphere. The current residents' work covers nearly every surface. Scattered around the room are piles of books, set carefully away from the fire. Students consult these books frequently, regardless of ownership. There is a constant murmur of discussion, punctuated by the turning of a page or the scratch of quills on parchment.

While in one of the other common rooms one might find raucous conversation or a rousing game of Exploding Snap, the majority of the students in this room are reading and writing in various positions of quiet contemplation. Two students play a game of chess on the floor in front of the fire while an older student helps a first year in one corner of the room. No one seems bothered by the scent of frog liver and honeysuckle wafting from where a potion is being brewed in the dorms.

The entrance to the room faces several hallways, leading to the dorms. There is very little traffic; most students are intensely involved in their current tasks, and will not be leaving any time soon. A student enters; he sits at a table and sets up his materials causing no disruption and enters the ebb and flow of studies without pausing.

With a quiet flap of wings, an owl flies in and delivers a package to one of the tables. None of the students look up form their studies, seeming to take no notice of the disturbance.

A single voice rises above these sounds, voicing a very interesting question.

A fifth year Ravenclaw looks up from her studies. "What would happen if two people were to apparate to the exact same place, at exactly the same moment?"

An excellent question, indeed.

* * *

Harry closed the door to his bedroom. He quickly gathered his shrunken school trunk and his wand. He enlarged his trunk, and pulled out his summer robes. He changed into a pair of form-fitting jeans and a tee-shirt, then re-shrunk his trunk. Shoving it into his pocket, he thought about where he should go. /Anywhere where it doesn't smell of lemon. If I smell lemon one more time, I think I'll go crazy. My room is the only place that hasn't been cleaned with that vile Lysol./ He sniffed the air blissfully. /Ah. The fresh scent of dust./ A few minutes later, he decided that the area behind the Leaky Cauldron should be good. Making sure he wasn't missing anything, he apparated.

* * *

((Meanwhile)) 

Draco leaned against his door and sighed. He had been back for one week and had already attended seven parties and two dinners. Now his mother was trying to drag him to another party. He didn't mind one every now and then, but he really didn't want to go to another one. He couldn't expect his father to get him out of it, he couldn't care less. Well, scratch that. Lucius was perfectly capable of caring less, but seeing as how he had to go, so did his son. _No,_ Draco thought, _I am on my own on this one. Hey, I have my apparation license._ He left a note on his neatly made bed, saying he was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a little while with some friends. Putting his shrunken school trunk in his pocket - he might stay longer then he thought - he thought about where he should apparate to. Oh, yes, behind the Leaky Cauldron there was a courtyard. Hardly anybody ever lingered. If he splinched himself, or landed in an embarrassing way, nobody should see.

* * *

Harry expected to land on his feet. Which he didn't. He landed in a sitting position. But it didn't fell like the ground. It almost felt like... somebody's... lap? What was he doing in somebody's lap?

* * *

Draco landed, sitting down. Why was he sitting down? He should have been standing up. And why was there weight on his legs? Oh. Potter was sitting on his lap. That would explain things. Wait. WTF was Potter doing on his lap?

* * *

Harry turned his head. WTF was he doing on Malfoy's lap? He was about to get up, when Malfoy pushed him off with a snide, "I don't care how much you're lusting after me, Potter, you're not my type."

Standing up, Harry replied, "You'll be glad to know, Malfoy, that I don't go for morons." He walked into the Leaky Cauldron to get a room. Draco went straight to Diagon Alley.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know whatcha think! Oh, don't be expecting a new chapter anytime soon, I am having trouble with Draco and Harry not liking each other at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As of right now, I don't own much. You can take the empty Jamba Juice cup if you sue.

Been a long time (since I rock and rolled?) since I've written.. Haven't had a Jamba Juice at home recently... But this should make ma petite ange d'obscurite happy.

* * *

WTF Just Happened? Chapter 2

* * *

Draco glared at a passer-by. He had _not_ apparated, just shrunk his new broom servicing kit. Why did he end up outside the store, in front of Potter? He easily made it seem like he had meant to shove past the Gryffindor, who was admiring something in the window of 'Quality Qudditch Supply', and shot an insult in his direction. 

Something was a little bit odd here…

* * *

Oo Later that day. . .oO 

Harry blinked. He had shrunk his new Quidditch book in the bookstore and he was now… here. In front of Malfoy in the line at the Apothecary. He quickly moved while Draco was still talking with the other boy behind him. '_I wish Hermione was here,' _he thought. '_She might have a clue why that just happened.'_

_

* * *

_

Oo Even later that day, back in the Leaky Cauldron. . . oO

Harry dipped his quill into his ink and began his letter to Hermione.

_'Hi Hermione! How's your summer been? Mine's been. . . okay. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a while. It's so wonderful, it doesn't smell like Lysol at all. The only problem at all is that Malfoy seems to be staying here, too. Maybe it's just for today._

_Speaking of Malfoy. . . Something kind of odd has been happening. Whenever I use magic I get transported somewhere _really_ close to him. I mean, so close that he notices if he's not absorbed in anything else. Come to think of it, there's been a few times today that he shouldn't have been there, yet he shoved by and shot an insult at me. I mean, I saw him walk into the store, and then he was in front of me, with an insult. You have read about this, right?'_

He grimaced at the untidy scrawl, hearing what he called his mental Hermione telling him to write neater. He signed it and tied it to Hedwig. "Take this to Hermione. If she's not at her house, then she'll be at the Burrow." He scratched her head and gave her a drink of water from his bedside table. She hooted in appreciation and flew off.

* * *

Hermione had a theory. It stated that she was awake, just not very awake. It also stated that her bed was warm, and she had every right to ignore whatever was trying to wake her up. She pulled her covers over her head a little tighter and ignored the click clack on the window.

* * *

Oo a half hour later…oO 

Hermione revisited her theory. It now stated that she was awake, that she could get out of bed, and it was all thanks to that clacking on the window. '_This had better be important,__'_ she thought. '_It's only...__'_ she looked at the clock, '_11:30 am… how late was I up last night?__'_ She went to the window and recognized it as Hedwig. "Great," she told the bird as she let her in, "First thing in the morning, and what do I have to do? Decipher Harry's handwriting." She sighed and cast a heating spell on a Hot Pocket. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Oo Back at Diagon Alley oO 

Harry shifted nervously in line. Malfoy had "popped" in front of him, but didn't seem to notice. Not wanting to cause any real trouble, Harry refrained from saying anything, until he noticed that Malfoy was doing a crossword puzzle, and skipped over "Sesame Street character with a rubber duck"… it was the easiest clue there! Harry made a small sound and tried to stop it, but it was too late. Malfoy had heard and looked up.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" '_He sounds startled.. I guess he really didn't notice...__'_

"I'm getting my lunch, Malfoy." Harry managed to keep a somewhat hostile tone even though he didn't feel threatened by the other boy… for once. '_Malfoy almost sounds nice when he isn't hostile…__'_

Malfoy sort of ignored him, and wrote in another answer.

"23 down is Ernie" Harry said before he stopped to think about it. Malfoy merely glared at him and walked away.

* * *

Oo At Hermione's house, later that day. oO 

Hermione walked out of her room, carrying a book with her. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, putting the book in front of her. She was still in pyjamas - it was only 2:30, after all. She sat at the table, and scratched her head. "But how…" the ginger haired girl got herself a glass of water. After taking a sip, she screamed a frustrated scream.

"Good morning to you too, love" Her father walked into the kitchen. "Lemme guess… Harry. Still can't write his g's?" He walked over to her as he talked and draped his arms over her shoulders.

Hermione sighed "I wish… It's this thing.. Harry…"

Her dad sat down at the table with a mug of tea. It was going to be a long explanation. "So wait, how does apparition work again?"


End file.
